1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of automated bale binding apparatuses engageable with bulk material compressors, in particular down presses.
2. Related Art
Baling of bulk material such as cotton is achieved by a compression apparatus, usually hydraulic, that compresses a volume of bulk material into a preconfigured bale shape and size. While still compressed, a bulk material bale binding apparatus engages the volume of compressed material at a baling station and binds it with wire or metal or plastic strap.
The binding wire or strap is placed around a compressed volume of material in a baling station by feeding the wire or strap through a guide track that circumscribes the volume of material to be baled and guides the wire or strap into a loop around the bale. The loop is on a single plane, typically transverse to a long axis of the bale. Thereafter the wire or strap is released from the track, tightened around the material to be baled and fastened or knotted. These procedures are described in detail in prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,637,324 and 6,553,900, which are incorporated by reference herein.
It is in the nature of the compression apparatus that the circumscribing guide track must be disengageable at least in part, so that the compression machinery can eject a finished bale and compress a new bale. Prior art devices have achieved the disengagement of a portion of guide track either by swinging it upwards and away from the baling station, or sliding it outward from the baling station. These prior art solutions are typified by a fixed guide track portion and a moveable guide track portion. Both of these portions always remained within the plane of the bale loop, whether disengaged or not.
One form of bale compression apparatus is called a down press. Down presses are completely above a floor level and generally comprised of a first and second compression box for receiving a volume of bulk material to be baled. A first box is typically filled with loose material while a second box is simultaneously compressed and baled. Filling a box with loose material happens at a first position engaged with a tramper, which fills the box. Bale binding occurs at a second position having a vertically oriented hydraulic press for compressing the volume of bulk material. Binding occurs at the compression station. The boxes are transposed from the filler station to the compression and binding station by rotation around a central column. The boxes, press and central column are supported by a frame comprised of two end columns and a support lintel. Any automated bale binding apparatus used to bind the compressed volumes of bulk material must withdraw to a position outside the circumference of the rotation of the two boxes around the center column. Withdrawal of binding equipment in a direction perpendicular to a plane defined by the support frame would require moving the apparatus an impractical distance, and would be blocked by other equipment such as supply lines for hydraulics. Accordingly, prior art disengagement apparatuses that disengage guide track portions within the same plane as the bale loop are impractical for use with down presses, because the bale loop plane is perpendicular to the support frame.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for automated bale binding equipment for use with down presses that disengages in a direction parallel with the frame of the down press and in a direction nonparallel to the bale loop plane. Concomitantly, there is a need for guide track components that are disengageable in a manner allowing such a lateral disengagement of the binding apparatus from the baling station. Additionally, there is a continuing need in the art for durability, compact size, and economy.